1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for eliminating the risk of fire due to hot particles which may be burning or glowing as they pass in the longitudinal direction of a pipeline by means of i) a valve which can be controlled to block a pipeline when a risk of fire is indicated in the pipeline and/or connected parts, and ii) a container with an extinguishing agent, in the form of a gas or liquid, intended to be fed into the pipeline in connection with its blocking.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention is useful for example in pneumatic transport of combustible particles, e.g. in the form of cellulose fibres, within pipelines in connection with working or drying material. A detector that can be of the type taught in Swedish patent 364 588 is utilized for detecting, sensing, or otherwise indicating risk of fire occuring in the pipeline. The detector will cause release of a valve, e.g. of the type described in Swedish patent 7503401-7, in an electric way. A so-called explosive release of the valve will then be provided by a pin release means. A similar pin release means may also be utilized to initiate an explosive release with a separate feeding of an extinguishing agent into the pipeline from a container with overpressure.